


Bulletproof love

by TheKingOfDeath6301999



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Feels, M/M, Mates, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-30 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfDeath6301999/pseuds/TheKingOfDeath6301999
Summary: Rouge finds Yukino in the arms of his dragon slayer mate Sting as they share a passion filled kiss.Was there more then that?he doesn't stick around to find out.Can they work this out and save their relationship?What if Rouge decides to join fairy tail with this cute new boy who's very interested in him.How will Sting have a chance then?( if you get the title I love you )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure you'll figure out, this later in life.  
Most of their friends are married.  
Gajeel and Levy have twins on the way ect 
> 
> Ivory is just a character I threw in because I thought it'd be interesting he isn't cannon, he isn't an OC, I wanted to twist stuff up

Rouge had never felt fury nor pain like this before.   
Neither were new emotions but they had never been of this level.   
He had never been so betrayed.   
Dragon slayers were different with their lovers then other people.   
a Dragon slayer had a mate.  
and he had walked in on his kissing someone else.   
She had been their friend for a long time now. Had helped them both run their guild.   
She was pretty, no doubt.   
She had bobbe grayish white hair and pretty dark eyes.  
She also left nothing to imagination.   
He hadn't known if anything else happened between them.   
But seeing Yukino in Sting' s arms was enough. He didn't go home very long.   
He stormed in grabbed a bag and blindly shoved things into it.  
Poor little Frosh was terribly confused, he didn't want to leave Lecture or Sting behind.   
But Rouge had explained that was the purpose of leaving.   
"You're leaving him?"   
Lecture asked stunned.   
His little ginger face pulled into tight concern.   
"He left me when he decided to do God knows what with Yukino"  
the bitterness and rage made Lecture shrink back.   
"Sting_ he wouldn't"   
Rouge laughed .  
He had thought the same thing.   
Frosh was very silent.   
But he held Rouge's hand in his tiny little paw to comfort him.  
He could have stayed in a hotel or with other friends in Saber tooth .  
But he didn't even want to look at the guild.   
He knew where he was welcomed and let his feet leed him there.   
It felt like home more then his own home did.  
He could have kicked Sting out of their house but he'd still have to look at all his things.   
Sleep with one side of the bed empty instead of curled around the blonde .  
He didn't cry until he was safe .  
His head in Levy's lap.  
She stroked his raven hair soothingly and let him cry.  
when Gajeel had tried talking to him he brushed it off then Levy asked him to let her speak with Rouge alone.  
He was always amazed at how Gajeel bent to her will.  
Especially now that she was carrying his twin's. When she was this close he could hear the beating of their hearts.  
Levy was Rouge ' s best friend next to Sting.  
And Gajeel had taken to training him.  
He had often called Rouge the annoying little brother he never wanted.   
Which was a huge complement  
He was going to be the godfather of their twins.

He had fallen asleep listening to Levy's soft hushing and reassuring.   
But the sound of his name had woke him.

"I promised I wouldn't say"   
Levy said stubbornly.   
Gajeel had asked what was wrong with him.  
"C'mon Lev, I'm worried about the kid"   
He did sound genuinely concerned .  
It surprised Rouge.  
"That's sweet, but no one really knows and it isn't my decision to tell you"   
Levy was putting her foot down.   
She used the tone of voice that always meant she wasn't discussing the subject anymore.   
He half wondered if Gajeel would listen this time.  
"They broke up"   
he heard Frosh sniffle to Gajeel who made a surprised snort.  
"He was in a relationship? "  
Rouge was out of bed and lifting Frosh up before he could elaborate.   
"Frosh"   
it was a soft warning but the green exceed nodded and hugged his neck a little to tightly.  
"It's okay kid, you can talk to me"   
Gajeel wasn't sweet to others beside Levy often, it made Rouge smile which seemed so damned impossible.   
"I'm fine, thank you"   
Levy walked towards him and stared up at him with her large caring golden brown eyes.  
"Please stay with us"   
For a tiny pregnant woman she had a grip like a bear.  
He had to wheeze out his thanks as she was hugging him to death.   
He slept in their guest room plenty of times.  
a lot of times Levy would get painfully board now that she couldn't go on missions with her husband.   
it made Gajeel feel better when he was there to watch her as well.  
Sometimes training had went late and Sting would be working into the next day so they had usually band together and forced him to spend the night.   
Gajeel and Levy were the only family besides Sting he had ever known.   
the room felt more empty then he had remembered it.  
Perhaps it was just him that was empty.   
Empty and hurting.   
It took exhaustion forever to Over come him.   
He woke late, voices rung out from the living room. 

"That's why Sting was so upset when he showed up for training yesterday"   
Rouge had almost forgotten Lucy knew about them.  
It hadn't really happened on purpose.   
She didn't exactly catch them in their greatest moment.   
"Let me get my hands on him"   
Levy growled.  
She slammed something on the coffee table.   
It sounded like a book.  
If Levy hadn't been pregnant Rouge fully believed she could beat Sting up pretty well before Gajeel stopped her.  
And if he would raise a hand to her Gajeel would have to race him for his death.  
But Sting wasn't that kind of man.  
At least not the Sting he knew.  
Or thought he kmew.  
"With Yukino of all people?, to lose a hotty like Rouge over her"   
Lucy said disgusted.   
Her complement made him smile.  
But the distaste of Yukino made his heart a little better.   
Levy said nothing about either of them.  
Rouge was like a defenseless little brother to her.  
she couldn't see him in another way.  
But she supposed he would be beautiful.   
Silk raven hair, creamy skin, eyes the color of pure passion, red.  
He reminded her of a water color version of Gajeel in lots of ways.   
"Dose Gajeel know? "  
Levy scoffed.   
"Gajeel would be murdering Sting if he knew"  
Levy giggled a little, it was muffled, she must have put a hand over her mouth.   
"He named every girl in Saber tooth last night trying to figure it out, of course I had to tell him no to every one. His conclusion was "she" was from a different guild "  
Lucy laughed then turned oddly serious.  
"Sting isn't welcome back into my home"   
She said angrily.   
"Rouge is such a sweetheart"   
He hadn't noticed Frosh was missing until he heard his soft confused little voice.   
"I don't understand what happened"  
Both of the girls were silent.   
Rouge stood from the bed and almost walled into the living room, what Lucy said next stopped him.  
"Did you ever hear Sting promise to love Rouge?, only Rouge? "  
Frosh shook his head yes.  
"Well he lied, he did something very bad to hurt Rouge"   
Frosh scrubbed His little face to rid his eyes of tears   
"Poor Rou"   
Rouge decided he had heard enough.   
He stepped in and scooped the small exceed into his arms.  
"It's alright Frosh, don't cry"  
He curled himself into Rouge's chest hugging him.  
He was a sweet loving little guy.  
Lucy's sweet brown eyes stared at him with sympathy.   
He smiled shifting his weight.   
He didn't want piety.   
He lifted Frosh's small face up.  
"Wanna go on a Job with me?"   
He nodded .  
he seemed happy enough to go.  
Levy stood and caught his arm before he could walk away.   
"Are sure you wanna work right now Rouge?"  
He hugged her gently.   
affection wasn't something he often showed to others but Levy seemed like she needed reassuring.   
"It'll help"   
She didn't fight him after that.  
He grabbed his bag up and slung it over his shoulder Frosh just behind him.


	2. Mission

The job he expected to last week's was over in a day.  
They had made sound dire but really it was a simple search and rescue.   
Although he had a feeling the boy didn't want to be found. 

"I'll pay you more if you let me go" 

he was around Rouge's age.  
He had shaggy chin length hair the color of wild grass, a very pretty green.  
His eyes were a cool gold color.   
They shimmered with hope as he looked up at Rouge.

"It isn't about the money" 

They had really barley spoken since Rouge told him who he was.  
That he was their to return him to the Justine family. 

"Then let me go" 

They were walking to the train station.  
Frosh was asleep, his small head poking out from Rouge's bag.

"That isn't my job"

His name was Ivory, he knew Fairy tail had a member with the last name Justine.   
Freed.  
Now that he was looking at Ivory with Freed in mind he could see the resemblance. 

"Did my parents put you up to this? My brother? Are you from Fairy tail?"

Rouge was suddenly mourning for the silence. 

" Why don't you want to go home? "

He cast his pale face down to watch their feet trample the dead grass with a crunch.

"My parents thought they could control me, thought the same thing of my brother too."

Rouge was tempted to let him go, instead he decided to strike a deal.

" Talk to your brother at least."

A surprised expression crossed his face.

"Why do you care?"

They were taking their seats on the train now.   
Rouge was done talking. 

He had to practically drag Ivory into the guild hall and march up to Freed.  
He had a fist full of Ivory's shirt in his hand as he propelled him into the seat next to his brother's.

Freed dropped his drink onto the table and gapped at Rouge and Ivory. 

"Ivory?"

His little brother stuttered and turned to Rouge.   
He was gone.  
He caught a glimpse of his long coat disappearing out of the door.

He snorted. 

"Your guild mate is something else."

Freed turned to him with pure confusion on his thin face.

"He isn't in this guild".

Rouge didn't stay for the family reunion.   
It was none of his business. 

He knew he had to go home.   
chasing Ivory had made him realize that much.

It didn't look like Sting had been staying here either.   
a few things were missing.   
Clothes, weapons, a few books.  
Most were in the same spot.   
He sat on their bed debating for a long time if he was moving or kicking Sting out.

The thought of joining a different guild stuck in his head.  
Maybe Fairy tail....

The front door opening made him look up.   
Sting had stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Rouge crossed legged on their bed.

"Rouge_"

He started towards him and Rouge flinched back away from him.

To Rouge's surprise Frosh stood between them.  
His tiny arms outstretched wide.

"Leave my Rou alone, you meanie!"

Sting looked hurt as he staggered back .

Pride swelled up in Rouge's chest he stood and hugged Frosh tightly. 

"Go into the other room for a minute okay? "

His voice was soft and low.  
It took a minute but he nodded and padded out of the bedroom. 

Rouge straightened himself out and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Maybe it would keep his heart from spilling out onto the floor in a million pieces. 

God his chest hurt.  
He never thought Sting would hurt him like this.  
When he looked at the pretty blonde all he seen now was him kissing Yukino.   
He hated to know what else they had done.  
He didn't want to know. 

Sting grabbed his hands.  
They were cold, and damn was Sting warm.  
Warm and familiar.   
He thought by now he knew every inch of him.  
He knew exactly how his smooth skin felt under his hands.  
How the muscles pull against them.  
Maybe Yukino did too.  
He pulled away. 

"Don't touch me..."

Sting dropped his hands and they fell to his sides lifeless.

"Rouge..."

His heart sounded like it was in his thoart.   
Good, he hoped he choked on it.

"You don't have the right to touch me."

He said bitterly. 

"Not with the hands that touched her."

His sapphire eyes shot away from Rouge.

"It was just a kiss, I swear.

Rouge had to shut his eyes not to scream.   
He didn't want to scare Frosh.

"It should never have been a kiss in the frist place Sting."

He looked like he was about to step closer.  
He wanted to.  
He wanted nothing more then to hold Rou in his arms .

But he had ruined that.

"Are you leaving me?"

His voice broke and he had to look away.   
Rouge could still see his tears.  
He held his own back.

"Rou...please"

God he hated the pain in Sting's trembling voice.   
He deserved it.  
But when you spent so many years preventing someone from pain, it was still hard to see them in it.

"I am leaving, but Sting, I don't know if we can work this out, how will I ever trust you again? "

One kiss

Sting thought to himself.   
God, how could he have let this happen?   
Rouge was his everything.   
His everything. 

"I won't so much as look at another person until you decide" 

Rouge stepped a little closer, just to test himself. 

"Where are you staying? "

Sting smiled, he could see his whole broken heart in it.

"I'm practically living at the guild hall"

Sting didn't need to ask where he was staying.   
He already knew where his second home was.

"I'll leave"

He whispered.

Where would he go? Into Yukino's arms? .

He must have realized what Rouge was thinking because he winced. 

"I wouldn't do that Rouge"

Rouge turned to gather a few more things. 

"I can't sleep in our half empty bed Sting"

Sting clinched his fists.  
He wanted to tell him it didn't have to be this way.   
If he could forgive him...  
But he had no right to ask.  
And so he wouldn't.


	3. I didn't know...

"Why'd you do it!?"

Lucy demanded the next day when Sting showed up for training with Natsu.

Natsu looked at her confused. 

"What did he do?" 

Lucy poked Sting roughly in the chest .

"Answer me"

Natsu sat there watching him with curiosity in his deep golden eyes.

he knew this was coming.   
Levy was Lucy's best friend.   
Levy and Gajeel were like family to Rouge.   
Of course that's where he was staying. 

He didn't have an honest answer.   
It happened fast.  
One moment they were talking and the next Yukino was kissing him.

"Maybe you just need a woman in your life "

She had whispered before she kissed him.  
He blamed himself as much as he blamed her.  
she might have kissed him but he didn't stop her.  
He wasn't sure if he had kissed her back or if he just stood there.   
It hadn't mattered when Rouge walked in.  
He scrambled to straighten himself but it was far to late.  
The ruby eyes he loved stared back at him with complete sorrow.   
Sorrow he had put there.  
Yukino was one of the very few who knew about them.  
She grinned at him, at those sad hallow eyes.

"It just happened..."

It wasn't a good answer, in fact it pissed Lucy off more.  
He hadn't seen what was coming next.  
She could be quite fast .  
Her hand reeled back and she swung the back of it against his face.  
It made a loud smacking sound of skin hitting skin.  
Natsu jumped up and caught Lucy in his arms. 

"Alright what's going on!?"

He demanded holding Lucy back.  
Sting touched his cheek.   
Physical pain felt so blunt next to the agony in his chest.

"He hurt Rouge!, that boy is nothing but a huge sweetheart!"

Natsu switched from confused to pure anger.

"How badly did you injury him!?"

Lucy smacked his chest struggling in his arms.

"Oh Natsu!, not like that! "

He spun Lucy around to face him fully. 

"Explain"

she was released from her husband's hold .  
She glared daggers at Sting as she spoke. 

"He cheated on Rouge, with Yukino!"

She said the name with great dislike.  
Sting scoffed. 

"Cheated?, it was a kiss, it wasn't right and he has every reason to hate me for it but it's not like I_" 

He was cut off by Lucy stepping up to get into his face.

"How far would it have gone if Rouge didn't walk in?, if you're deathly in love with Rouge and still kissed her I think there could have been more, Rou probably figured the same thing.   
and that's why he left you"

Natsu was gapping at them with his mouth open and his eyes the size of plates .

"You and Rouge are together?"

Lucy stomped on the light Dragon slayers foot.  
He yelled and jumped back.

"Not anymore!'"

She crossed her arm's and stared at the two boys in front of her.

"As of now he isn't welcomed here, and if you take his side Natsu you can go with him"

Very quickly Natsu stepped away from Sting.

"That's what I thought"

Natsu decided Sting could use a drink.  
So he was dragging him to the guild hall.  
It was cold.   
Cold enough to snow.  
He felt a red hot knife stab into his chest.  
Rouge loved the snow.

"Hey, how come ya never told me about you an Rouge? "

Sting moved his eyes away from the dark sky to glance at Natsu.

"Different reasons, we didn't really tell anyone about us"

Natsu seemed to accept the vague answer.  
Sting had a feeling he Could guess some of the reasons why for himself. 

"The girl who kissed you, did she know?"

Sting didn't want to talk about this anymore.   
He spent every waking hour thinking of it.

He nodded yes.

"Bitch" 

Sting chocked on a lung full of air.

"You know if Gajeel finds out you're dead right? "  
He groaned.   
He had forgotten about Gajeel Redfox for a moment. 

Natsu dragged him through the doors of the guild hall and threw him on a seat at the bar.  
Natsu ordered to much food of course and Sting ordered a drink just to have ordered something.   
He didn't think anything would actually make the effort to stay in his knotted stomach.   
He pillowed his head with his arms against the bar.  
He was miserable.   
He didn't want conversation so he shut his eyes and listened to the chatter around him.  
One pair in general caught his attention.   
The bar maiden and a young boy.

"So who brought you here?"

Mirra had a nice voice to listen to.  
Happy and quiet. 

"He didn't talk much, I can't remember his name, he was pretty though, that's hard to forget, Freed said he wasn't from here."

He could hear Mirra's voice answer from a different part of the room.

"What'd he look like? Maybe I can help."

There was a long silence before the boy answered. 

"Black hair, kinda long, it covered one eye, he was pale and tall, he had a scar across his nose and the eye I could see was red."

Sting hadn't meant to but he sat bolt upright. 

"That was Rouge, he's from Saber tooth"

He could hear the grin in the boys voice. 

"Maybe I should pay Saber tooth a visit."

There was some reluctance before Mirra answered him, her voice got much lower,almost hard for his dragon slayer ears to hear.

"I wouldn't, he just got out of a relationship, a really long relationship"

Sting let his head fall back into his arms.  
Did everybody know?  
He wasn't at all sure how Mirra knew.

"Then maybe he needs some company, know where I can find him?, I want to thank him."

Sting seen Mirra scribble something down.  
Probably Levy and Gajeel's address.

He thought about grabbing him and chucking him head frist out of the guild hall.  
But he could hear Rouge's voice still.  
"You don't have the right"

The green haired boy walked out of the door.  
And Sting let him.  
He wasn't giving up, just proving that Rouge could trust him again.   
It wouldn't be that simple, it would take a long time for Rouge to forgive him, if he even could.   
They had been through so much together.   
Sting had hope.  
Surely a kiss couldn't ruin something that was meant to last forever.   
They were forever,they always had been.

He had to grip his chair not to get up and follow him.  
When Natsu was done shoveling food he noticed Sting's expression. 

"I think you have competition."

Sting's foot shot out and kicked Natsu's chair out from under him.  
He fell with a solid thud and a "oof"

Mirra was looking at Sting now, studying him carefully. 

"Oh"  
She gasped in realization.

"I didn't know. . .I didn't know it was you"

He stood from his seat and walked out leaving his untouched drink behind. 

He tried to put himself in Rouge's place.  
He imagined the boy from the bar kissing him.  
Rouge's arms around him.  
The boy playing in his silky raven hair.  
He had to stop walking for a minute.   
His stomach tied itself in such great knots he   
thought he might throw up.

If it had been Rouge kissing another person he thought it might have killed him.  
He felt more like scum every second. 

He knew it before this.  
Knew it better the anyone.   
Rouge was strong.   
Even when his heart was broken it still worked.  
Personally Sting would have been so angry he'd have been punching down guild halls.  
Or drowning in his tears.  
Or both.

He might have been physically strong but when it came to Rouge he broke down in a instant. 

Rouge couldn't hate him more than he hated himself.   
He'd make it right he swore he would.


	4. That was unexpected

When Levy told him someone was there to see him Rouge thought it was Sting.  
He could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage in rapid beats.  
His plams were sweaty.  
He scrubbed them on his pants and opened the door.  
It wasn't Sting.   
It was the boy from his mission.   
Ivory Justine.   
Most of his green hair was covered with a thick gray beanie.  
His pale mouth lifted into a smile as Rouge stepped out.

"It's late"

Rouge said softly.   
He wasn't angery.   
Just worn, his emotions were taking everything out of him.

"I know. . ."

Ivory sat on the wooden bench that resided on the porch and patted the place next to him.  
Rouge Stared for a minute then sat farther away then Ivory had suggested. 

" I wanted to thank you for making me speak with my brother, it cleared a lot of things up"

He didn't know why he had to make a house call so late to thank him but Rouge gave him a hopefully convincing fake smile .

"I'm glad it helped"

He was being a little court.  
But conversation wasn't his strong suit especially right now.

"How are you doing? I heard you're having a hard time of it"

Mirra really did know everything. 

"I don't want to talk about that"

Talking about his feelings to a stranger was the last thing on his mind.  
He just wanted sleep.

"Maybe I could help you"

His voice was soft and low, concerned even.

"If you want a friend, or something more"

He had to bite the inside of his cheek not to yell.  
He tried reminding himself that was how some people got over relationships, by rushing into another one.  
He couldn't imagine ever getting over this, and if he did it wouldn't be by another painful romance. 

"I don't want another relationship, ever"

Ivory laughed at him.  
It was good natured.

" I get it, Goodnight Rouge"

Rouge didn't bid him any farewells as he scrambled back inside. 

His chest felt as it were cracking open.   
He lay flat looking at the shadowed ceiling.   
He couldn't sleep tonight.  
His mind threw him a thousand images of Sting when he shut his eyes.

Soft blonde hair, unnaturally messy.  
a smile that could put anyone to shame.  
Deep sapphire eyes.  
The kindness in them.

He hated himself for thinking of him.   
He hated himself more for wanting him back.  
What if he forgave Sting?, decided once doesn't mean there'd be a twice and put it aside.   
If he could curl himself into his lovers arms again maybe it would make everything else seem small and unimportant in comparison. 

The pain in his chest told him other wise.  
If Sting wanted forgiveness he'd have to suffer for it.  
Beg even.  
it might have only been a kiss but Sting would pay.  
He'd reap the pain he had sowed.  
And Rouge would make him smile as he suffered.  
A regretful twist of the mouth.  
One a puppet was forced to wear by the person who pulls his strings.  
He'd own the blonde yet.

Every day for a week straight Ivory visited him.  
He told Ivory the company helped because he seemed pleased to be repaying Rouge.  
But it honestly did nothing for the gaping hole that seemed to consume more of his chest by the day.  
He thought he was making a friend.   
Until it happened.   
He hadn't realized what was happening. 

Rouge was teaching him how  
to use a sword to fight.   
It was an odd request considering their magic but it helped distract Rouge so he didn't question it.  
He should have.  
When Rouge was behind him fixing his arms for Ivory's battle stance he turned to face him.  
He looked like he was about to ask a question until he realized he was almost completely enclosed in Rouge's arms.

He was a lot shorter then Rouge.   
He had to stand on his toes to reach his mouth.   
He didn't exactly kiss him, Rouge moved away to fast for it to happen.   
But Ivory had tried. 

"He's still holding you back?"

He supposed Ivory didn't understand what love really was yet.  
When you loved someone like a Dragon slayer loved their mate it didn't die in a few weeks.  
It didn't die at all.

"He always will, Ivory I don't want anyone else"

He looked so young with that hurt expression on his thin face.  
He stepped closer and put his hands flat against Rouge's chest. 

"One kiss, and if you don't feel anything then I'll accept that"

Rouge forced himself to do it.  
He bent his head to Ivory's and cupped his cheek .  
It was strange and physically painful to kiss someone else.   
He had belonged to Sting only.   
He let Sting go for the moment.   
Maybe he could move on.  
Be happy with someone else.   
His hand fell away and he stepped back.  
There was nothing there.  
Flesh against flesh but nothing real.

"You really love him don't you?"

Rouge didn't answer. 

"He doesn't deserve you"

He hadn't seen Ivory after that.   
It had been two weeks.   
He was serious about accepting it.

He was currently painting the twins room.  
He had a mess of pink and blue paint in his hair.  
Somehow his long sleeved Tee shirt was mostly unmarked. 

He thought by now he had fixed every leak and tightened every screw in the house.   
He couldn't stay still.   
Not keeping busy gave him time to think and he always thought about Sting. 

"Alright, you need to get out of the house" 

Levy declared staring disapprovingly at his untouched lunch.  
She basically tossed him out.   
Paint still riddled in his dark hair.  
He decided a walk might do him good after all.

He ended up home.  
Staring at it with deep red longing eyes.  
He missed his bed.  
He missed his guild.   
the guild mark on his skin burned to be back here, where it belonged.

He felt him there before he had even spoke.

"Rouge"

He sounded surprised.   
Rouge didn't turn to face him.

"How could you kiss someone else? My body doesn't seem to work right without yours "

Sting understand.  
He had tried to move on.  
He deserved the knife in his heart.

"She kissed me"

Rouge turned to face him now.

"You still kissed her, but that isn't my point, I can't kiss someone else, I can't even think of someone else that way, do you not love me anymore? "

Sting wasn't sure if it was right but he did it without thinking.   
It was natural when Rouge was sad.  
He warped Rouge into a tight hug and sighed at his warmth.   
It had been so long. 

"I love you Rou, more then anything, I always will one mistake doesn't erase that"

Rouge lifted his face the same time Sting tlited his down. 

This was more familiar then the hug.  
Sting's mouth was hot and sweet like it always was expect he usually didn't taste like salt.  
He was crying.   
and his tears mixed with their lips making the kiss salty .  
Sting's arms enclosed him tighter pulling him closer.

The thoughts he had of making Sting suffer vanished.  
He had apparently done that to himself. 

His hands had knotted themselves into his blonde hair.   
Soft and messy. 

"Rouge"

He whispered against his lips.  
The name was like a prayer.

This was probably wrong.   
But he couldn't feel the pain in his chest anymore. 

He pulled locks of his hair and heard Sting make a low sound in the back of his thoart. 

The distance that had been tearing them apart disappeared.   
The last few weeks seemed erased.

Until he heard her voice

"I thought you left our guild?"


	5. Maybe we'll be okay, if nobody kills Sting before we can try

Sting didn't let Rouge go at frist.  
He kissed him again, once, twice, slowly, lovingly.   
Rouge knew this was him choosing, his apology.  
It was hard to let go of him even with Yukino standing there.  
When Sting finally left his lips he still held on tightly to his hand.

"I didn't leave the guild, I left Sting, but apparently you kissed him" 

She laughed, her head tilting back so her hair brushed against the tops of her shoulders. 

"Maybe but your Boyfriend didn't seem to mind maybe he doesn't play for the team you thought"

Now Rouge laughed.   
If anyone was going to confuse one of the couple for straight it would not be Sting .

"Have you taken a good enough look at him?"

He could practically feel Sting's face flatten.

" we've been together a long time Yukino, we've known you very little time we've been through worse then what you have tried to put us through"

Sting felt as if he could explode he was beaming with pride in Rou.  
His sense of infinity with Rouge came rushing back to him, consuming him like great waves.

He felt Rouge's slender hand warp around his tightly and pull him inside.  
He couldn't help himself from turning to see her expression.   
Pure rage.   
He grinned at her as the door shut in her face.

He was spun and suddenly face to face with Rouge.   
Who had caught him staring.   
His heart started racing, he had only wanted to see her expression.   
But Rouge just grinned at him, his pale hands coming up to trap him against the door.

"Would you rather go stare at her?"

He asked in a low whisper against Sting's mouth.   
He had to stutter out no.

"Good"

Rouge leaned over and...opened the door so he stumbled backwards out of it.

"Then come with me get Frosh"

He should have known better. 

When they were walking Sting had finally noticed the paint in his ink black hair.  
He tugged a lock of it lovingly in two fingers. 

"What were you painting? "

Rouge swatted his hand away playfully. 

"The baby's room"

Sting's heart deadpanned.   
He had been wanting to ask Rouge a very important question.   
Perhaps now?.

"Rouge_"

He was cut off as something hard struck him dead in the face.  
He stumbled and fell backwards, ass first onto the ground. 

Rouge was laughing as he picked up the large hardcover book that knocked Sting down.

"Great aim Levy! "

Rouge exclaimed handing the short woman her book back.  
Sting groaned and fell back into the grass.

"Why'd you do that?"

Gajeel asked a little confused but mostly concerned. 

"He's the one who hurt Rou!"

It seemed to take Gajeel several minutes to process this. 

"Oh...oh, you!"

Just as Sting was getting back on his feet Gajeel flew down the steps and grabbed him by his shirt.   
He reeled back to hit him.  
Sting shut his eyes having no way to defend himself.   
The punch never came.  
Rouge caught Gajeel's wrist before he could swing. 

"I think Lev did enough"

Gajeel didn't let Sting go.  
He really looked like he wanted to hurt him.

"You sure?"

Rouge pried Gajeel's hand off of Sting's shirt .

"I'm sure"

He stepped away but his ruby eyes stayed narrowed at the blonde.

"You ever hurt the kid again he won't stop me from hurting you"

Sting nodded, there was nothing to say, if he ever did something so stupid again he deserved it.

Rouge gave him a second chance.  
It wasn't something every person gets.  
He'd make it right, he'd show him there was no one else, nor would there ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.


End file.
